Voyeur
by noire2jais
Summary: C'est quand même pas sa faute si elle habite juste en face de chez lui ? Si ?
1. Chapter 1

**VOYEUR**

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre.**

Elle s'appelait Riza Hawkeye et habitait dans un immeuble tout près du quartier des officiers, derrière le grillage de sécurité, de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle travaillait dans une petite librairie dans le centre-ville de Central ou elle passait le plus clair de son temps mais quand elle n'était pas dans sa boutique la jeune femme promenait son chien dans le parc municipal. Elle aimait particulièrement les romans d'amour et d'aventure, les chansons de rue parisienne et les bonbons au miel. Lors de son temps libre, tous les jeudis soirs, elle donnait des cours de danse classique aux petites élèves de l'école primaire du quartier. Roy Mustang connaissait tous ces détails car, même s'il avait un peu honte de l'avouer, il jouait les voyeurs auprès de cette jeune femme depuis maintenant près de quatre mois. Il l'avait remarqué un soir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir pour un énième rendez-vous galant avec une énième femme non dénuée de beauté mais sans saveur. Cette jolie jeune femme qui se déshabillait dans sa chambre, ce n'était pas vraiment un strip-tease des plus osés mais ça l'avait touché profondément, depuis il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle mais ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Il avait déjà acheté plusieurs livres dans sa librairie en lui demandant conseil mais jamais il n'avait eu le courage d'aller plus loin, elle semblait si fragile comme un rêve éphémère qui vous semble si vrai endormis mais qui vous glisse entre les doigts lorsque vous essayé de vous en souvenir au réveil, et plus vous forcer votre mémoire moins vous vous souvenez. Ces subordonnés avaient bien remarqué le changement d'humeur de leur colonel mais n'en comprenaient pas la raison par malheur son travail en pâtissait, heureusement qu'il n'avait aucune enquête importante à traiter en cours. Il était quand même temps de se lancer. Un soir de grand vent où elle promenait quand même son chien, il se trouva dans le parc avec un sifflet à ultrason, toute nouvelle invention qui permettait d'attirer les chiens par un son que les hommes ne pouvaient percevoir et ça marchait à merveille car à peine eut-il soufflé dedans que le chien noir et blanc jaillit d'un buisson et lui sauta dessus en léchant affectueusement son visage.

-Raah ! Mais laisse moi sale bête ! Pestait-il quand elle surgit au détour du même buisson.

-Black Hayate! Ici ! Je suis vraiment navrée. Dit-elle en rattachant son fidèle compagnon au bout de sa laisse.

-Ce n'est rien. Assura-t-il en se redressant en position assise.

-Oh ! Mais il vous a griffé ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'agenouillant auprès de lui pour examiner sa joue sanglante. Venez, je n'habite pas loin.

-Non, on est plus près de chez moi !

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? S'étonna-t-elle.

#T'es vraiment con mon pauvre Mustang !#

-Vous habitez bien dans la résidence à côté du QG militaire ?

-Oui, comment le savez-vous ?

-J'ai déjà aperçu votre boule de poil de ma fenêtre, venez avec moi, il ne fait pas bon traîner dehors avec ce temps.

Il l'a guida à travers la caserne, elle semblait très impressionnée et en même temps mal à l'aise de se trouver ici.

-Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? Demanda-t-il en la faisant entrer chez lui.

-Un thé, merci. Répondit-elle poliment en ôtant son long manteau découvrant un pull à col évasé et une jupe assez courte.

Elle observa le salon dans lequel elle venait de pénétrer.

-Vous êtes dans l'armée ? Demanda la jeune femme lorsqu'il revint avec deux tasses et une trousse à pharmacie.

-Oui, je suis colonel.

-Cela doit être un métier dangereux ! Attendez, je vais m'occuper de ça. Dit-elle en lui prenant une compresse des mains.

Elle l'imbiba de désinfectant et s'appliqua à lui nettoyer sa joue blessée. Il lui répondit pour masquer son trouble.

-Vous savez, on finit toujours par s'habituer à la longue et puis le climat est plutôt calme en ce moment.

Elle stoppa net son mouvement.

-Avez vous fait la guerre Monsieur… ?

-Mustang, Roy Mustang. Oui, mais c'était il y a longtemps et je regrette bien ce qu'il c'est passé là-bas.

Elle examina son visage pâle, si beau, ses yeux noirs perdus dans ses souvenirs.

-Est-ce que l'on ne se serait pas déjà croiser monsieur Mustang ?

-Euh ! Peut-être. Vous n'habitez pas très loin, c'est fort possible.

-Oui, je me souviens de vous, vous êtes déjà venu dans ma librairie et vous ne saviez pas quel livre acheté, vous vous souvenez ?

-Oh ! Alors c'était vous ? Fit-il mine de s'exclamer.

-Oui ! Je m'appelle Riza Hawkeye. Dit-elle en lui tendant la main qu'il serra délicatement.

-Enchanté !

-Le livre que je vous est conseillé vous as-t-il plu ? S'enquit-elle.

-Oui, beaucoup.

Ils commencèrent à parler alors avec fougue de ce fameux livre que Roy avait pris soin de lire plusieurs fois, jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit lorsque le chien de la jeune femme se mit à gémir.

-Qu'y a-t-il Black Hayate ? D'habitude il n'a peur que de l'orage.

-Et bien je crois qu'il a raison. Répondit Roy à la fenêtre bientôt rejoint par la jeune femme.

Dehors, les arbres touchaient presque le sol tant le vent était fort et la pluie martelait les carreaux avec force.

-Mon Dieu ! Je dois rentrer !

-Non certainement pas ! Je ne vous laisserais pas sortir par ce temps, la sortie que nous avons emprunté tout à l'heure est fermé à partir de 22h et la seule autre issu est à l'autre bout du camp. Cela fait un bon kilomètre au moins.

-Mais comment vais-je rentrer chez moi ?

-Je ne peux que vous proposer de rester dormir ici.

-Pardon ? Mais on se connaît à peine !

-Je dormirais dans le salon tandis que vous prendrez ma chambre.

-Oh ! Non ! Je ne veux pas m'imposer !

-Allons ! Puisque je vous le propose.

-Vous êtes certain que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

-Sûr et certain. Vous me faîtes même honneur en acceptant.

-Bon, vous semblez si sur de vous alors j'accepte.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle ressortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'un T-shirt et d'un bas de jogging de Roy, ils lui étaient bien sûr trop grand mais elle s'en contenterait. Il avait lui aussi enfilé un jogging mais ne s'était pas embarrassé d'un T-shirt, il était en train de laver leurs tasses lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine. Un peu gênée pas la semi-nudité de son hôte pas moche du tout, elle se dirigea silencieusement vers le salon sans l'avertir et y rejoignit son compagnon à quatre pattes qu'elle gratouilla un instant derrière les oreilles.

-Vous n'êtes pas couché ? Demanda-t-il en revenant au salon.

-Non, Black Hayate a peur de l'orage depuis qu'il est tout petit et je préfère attendre qu'il s'endorme avant de me coucher pour être sûre qu'il ne fera pas de bêtises.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

-Je vais attendre avec vous alors. Lui dit-il avec un sourire charmant.

-Merci. Répondit-elle les joues très légèrement rosies.

Les minutes défilèrent puis les heures mais le chien ne semblait toujours pas décidé à fermer l'œil, il était couché sur le tapis et regardait sa maîtresse glisser doucement vers le sommeil et l'épaule de Roy. Celui-ci la découvrit soudain endormit contre lui. Il sourit doucement attrapa une couverture puis s'allongea sans la réveillé et tout en la maintenant contre lui, il déplia la couverture sur ses épaules. Riza gémit dans son sommeil et se serra un peu plus contre son torse. La dernière pensée de Roy avant de s'endormir fut que le paradis ne devait pas être autrement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Réveils brutaux**

Deux heures plus tard, Roy était éveillé, étant insomniaque deux petites heures lui suffisait pour combler sa fatigue. Appuyer sur un coude, il caressait doucement le visage de la jeune femme endormit au creux de ses bras avec une mèche de ses cheveux blonds. Un coup de tonnerre assez fort la sortit violemment du sommeil et elle se redressa vivement avec un cri de surprise.

-Chut ! Ce n'est rien. Lui murmura-t-il en la serrant plus fort.

-Que… Que se passe-t-il ?

Juste le tonnerre qui vous a réveillé. Ce n'est rien. Répéta-t-il.

-Mais ! Que faîtes-vous là ?

-Vous vous êtes assoupit sur mon épaule et je n'ai pas voulut vous déranger.

Elle rougit un peu et bien que la pénombre empêchait Roy de le voir, il le devinait aisément.

-Je vais regagner la chambre à présent. Dit-elle doucement même si elle n'en avait pas du tout envie.

-Non surtout pas ! Lui dit-il d'un ton malicieux. Le pauvre Black Hayate pourrait être réveillé.

Riza tourna la tête vers son chien et vit que malgré l'orage qui tonnait dehors avec force de bruit, il était affalé sur le tapis et dormait comme un bienheureux.

-Mais, je ne comprends pas, il a toujours eu peur de l'orage pourtant !

-Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que s'il ne pouvait pas dormir lorsque le temps était mauvais c'était uniquement parce que vous ne dormiez pas non plus ? Demanda-t-il en caressant doucement une de ses épaules dénudées.

-Elle se retourna et le fixa intensément dans l'obscurité.

-Que voulez-vous monsieur Mustang ?

-Vous.

-Même pas en rêve. Répliqua-t-elle sûre d'elle, même s'il la dominait de par sa carrure et sa prestance.

-On paris ? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire charmant avant de prendre fougueusement ses lèvres dans un baiser torride.

Lorsqu'il la libéra enfin, elle mit quelques longues minutes à reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

-Mais je ne veux pas profiter de vous, Riza. Rajouta-t-il en se rallongeant

Elle le gifla.

-Vous êtes un goujat Roy ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Puis elle se rallongea elle aussi contre lui.

-Mais j'aime bien ça. Finit-elle avec un sourire qu'il lui rendit volontiers malgré sa joue chauffée et rougit.

A l'aube ils furent brutalement réveillés par des coups violents frappés à la porte de l'appartement.

-Colonel ! Cria une voix derrière le battant.

Roy se leva en bougonnant tandis que Riza serrait la couverture contre elle, elle avait un peu peur de se faire surprendre ici, dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine et par les hommes de celui-ci. Roy ouvrit la porte.

-Havok ? Falman ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Et puis garde à vous d'abord ! S'écria-t-il.

-Pardon de vous déranger de si bonne heure colonel ! S'exclama Falman en se mettant au garde à vous. Mais nous avons un message urgent du général ! Une affaire très importante apparemment.

-Oh ! Vous êtes accompagné ! Remarqua Havok qui n'avait pas pu se retenir de glisser un œil dans la pièce derrière son supérieur et ayant remarqué Riza.

-Havok, ça vous feras trois jours de congé en moins pour votre discrétion à toute épreuve. Dit-il très calmement.

Un véhicule est garé en bas, nous vous y attendrons, mon colonel ! Coupa Falman avant d'attraper son collègue par le bras et de le tirer vers la cage d'escalier.

Roy referma la porte, attrapa une chemise qu'il commença à enfiler tout en revenant vers le salon. Riza l'y attendait, emmitouflée dans la couverture.

-Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser. Lui dit-il. Tu peut rester ici autant de temps que tu veux, mais cette affaire ne peut pas attendre.

Il finit d'enfiler son pantalon et noua ses rangers tout en continuant.

-Il y a de quoi faire du thé dans le placard de gauche dans la cuisine et tu peux aussi utiliser la salle de bain.

Il se releva, enfila sa veste militaire qu'il attacha soigneusement et se tourna enfin vers elle qui le regardait avec un regard un peu triste.

-Je ne serais pas de retour avant la tombé de la nuit vraisemblablement et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas m'attendre.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, tandis qu'il revêtit son long manteau noir. Avant de partir il lui prit le menton entre ses doigts gantés et l'embrassa délicatement.

-Au revoir.

-Au revoir.

La porte se referma sur lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Deuxième contact.**

#Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?#

Riza était de retour chez elle. Après avoir pris une douche et bu un thé chez Roy, elle avait rangé un peu l'appartement et puis était simplement rentré chez elle. Et maintenant une foule de question prenait possession de son esprit dont la plus importante était : Quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de rester dormir chez un inconnu qu'elle avait rencontré le soir même ? Il aurait très bien pu être un violeur ou un tueur en série et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est beau comme un dieu et parce qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui que c'était une raison valable pour dormir dans ses bras dès la première nuit.

#Je ne suis pas une fille facile !#

Mais après tout, il n'avait pas abusé d'elle. Ils avaient juste partagé un fervent baiser et c'était tout, il n'avait même pas tenté d'aller plus loin pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle ? S'il était sincère et s'il voulait la revoir, il lui ferait bien signe de vie à un moment ou à un autre, elle n'avait qu'à attendre ce moment. Mais Dieu que c'était long, après avoir mis de l'ordre dans son propre logement, l'après-midi était vite arrivé et étant dimanche elle n'avait ni boutique à tenir ni cours de danse à donner et lorsqu'elle manquait d'occupation Riza lisait, seulement ce dimanche là le livre qui reposait sur ses genoux n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux, seul Roy occupait son esprit, comment être sûr qu'il reprendrait contact ? Comment être sûr qu'il ne voulait pas juste jouer avec elle ? La sonnette de la porte d'entré la tira de ses pensées moroses en retentissant, elle alla ouvrir et sa déception fut grande lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était pas Roy mais un livreur, la seconde d'après son visage s'éclaira de joie et de surprise devant le bouquet que tenait l'homme.

-Une livraison pour Melle Hawkeye. C'est ici ?

-Euh, Oui.

-Une petite signature s'il vous plait ? Merci.

Elle lui rendit son carnet et il lui tendit le magnifique bouquet. Aussitôt la porte refermée, elle ouvrit la petite carte qui l'accompagnait.

Quand pourrais-je te revoir ?

Riza était aux anges, cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine voulait la revoir. Elle, qui n'avait jamais attiré personne pourtant elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce que les hommes lui trouvaient de repoussant mais c'était comme ça, depuis son adolescence elle n'avait connu que des garçons qui ne voulait que son corps, jamais on ne s'était intéressé à son esprit, son intelligence ou ses loisirs. Sa première expérience sexuelle avait été un fiasco, son petit ami du moment l'avait trouvé si nulle qu'il l'avait plaquée dès la fin de leurs ébats. Elle espérait qu'avec Roy se serait différent. En début d'après-midi, elle s'habilla donc d'un pull à col évaser, d'un pantalon droit façon tailleur et revêtit par-dessus un long manteau bordé de fourrure. Elle compléta sa tenue avec une casquette de velours qu'elle installa de biais sur sa chevelure blonde détachée, ensuite elle attacha Black Hayate au bout d'une laisse et prit la direction du centre militaire. A l'entrée un garde était posté, comment passer ? Elle avait peur qu'il ne la refoule ou peut être que les animaux n'étaient pas acceptés dans la base pensa-t-elle en regardant son chien assis à ses pieds. Finalement elle se décida en se disant que l'homme qu'elle venait voir était quand même colonel, même si elle ignorait si c'était un grade élevé dans l'armée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda durement le soldat en fonction à l'entrée.

-Je viens voir le colonel Roy Mustang ! Répliqua-t-elle sure d'elle.

-Oh ! Pardon ! S'exclama l'homme en s'effaçant. Il est dans le bâtiment central vous ne pouvez pas le manquer.

-Merci. Dit-elle en passant la tête haute.

Mais une fois dedans c'était une autre histoire. Elle se dirigea vers l'édifice indiqué et une fois à l'intérieur elle fut envelopper par la chaleur ambiante. Elle ôta son manteau et le plia soigneusement sur son bras, maintenant comment trouvé son bureau ? Une foule de gens allait et venait dans les couloirs, tous des militaires, tous le nez plongé dans des dossiers ou courant d'un bureau à l'autre. Comment retrouver Roy là-dedans ? Elle essaya plusieurs fois d'arrêter quelqu'un mais personne ne voulait ou ne pouvait la renseigner. Enfin elle aperçut un homme qui flânait parmis tous ces gens elle l'interpella.

-S'il vous plait monsieur !

Celui-ci se retourna, le visage rouge et une main dans les cheveux.

-Je suis flatté mademoiselle mais voyez-vous, je suis marié et j'ai une petite fille, vous voulez-voir les photos ?

-Euh ! Non-merci, je cherche le colonel Mustang.

-Oh ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous ne pouviez pas mieux tomber, je suis le lieutenant-colonel Maes Hughes et aussi un vieux pote de Roy. Je vais vous conduire à son bureau.

-Merci bien. Dit-elle enfin soulagée de trouver quelqu'un de sympathique.

Maes lui fit visiter le QG en lui montrant de nombreuse photo de sa petite fille.

-Et vous connaissez Roy depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il soudain en redevenant sérieux.

-Euh, non je l'ai rencontré hier au parc et il voulait me revoir alors je suis venue.

Ils marchèrent ensuite silencieusement jusqu'à destination. Ce que Riza trouva bizarre car avant qu'il n'aborde ce sujet son compagnon avait été tout ce qu'il y a de plus bavard. Arrivé devant une porte marquée « Colonel Roy Mustang » Maes arrêta Riza en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

-Vous savez Riza, pour votre bien, vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous attacher trop à Roy, il est, disons, un peu volage.

Puis il ne lui laissa pas le temps de demander de plus amples explications car il ouvrit en grand la porte du bureau et entra avec le sourire qu'elle lui avait trouvé à leur rencontre.

-Ugh ! La compagnie !

-Tiens ! Bonjours lieutenant-colonel ! Répondit celui que Riza reconnu en temps que Havok.

-Le colonel est là ? Demanda son guide.

-Ouais, mais je te préviens qu'il n'est pas d'humeur, on l'a dérangé ce matin avec une nouvelle conquête avec laquelle il n'a apparemment pas réussi à conclure !

C'est à ce moment qu'il aperçut Riza qui se tenait là derrière Maes, les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur et de tristesse. Cet homme venait-il de dire qu'elle n'était pas la première ? Elle le savait évidemment mais elle n'était apparemment pas la dernière non plus, loin de là. Roy était un collectionneur ? Un homme d'une nuit ?

-Euh ! Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est qu'euh ! Balbutia Havok en essayant tant bien que mal de se rattraper sans succès.

Roy Mustang choisi inévitablement ce moment pour sortir de son bureau.

-Oh ! Riza ! S'exclama-t-il le visage rayonnant. Tu es venue !

Celle-ci le regarda avec un air dégoûté, déçut et blessé puis s'enfuit en courant les yeux pleins de larmes. Roy regarda sans comprendre ses collègues.

-Cours-lui après Roy ! Lui cria Maes qui venait de comprendre qu'il avait commis une grosse erreur en considérant Riza comme une énième victime de Roy.

Il s'était rendu compte de son erreur lorsqu'il avait vu le visage de son ami s'illuminer à la vue de la jeune femme. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, lança le dossier qu'il tenait à la main à la tête d'un de ses hommes et partit en courant dans les couloirs, heureusement le complexe était assez grand et Riza se perdit avant de trouver la sortie. Il la retrouva dans un couloir désert.

-Riza !

-C'est vrai ce qu'ils ont dit ? Sanglota-t-elle en refusant qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont dit.

Ils ont dit que tu étais changeant côté cœur, que tu ne restais pas souvent avec la même femme bien longtemps. Ils m'ont pris pour une fille facile.

-Je suis désolé que tu es découvert ça d'une si triste façon, car je ne peux nier que j'ai été comme ça par le passé, mais désormais j'ai changé et pour de bon cette fois et tu sais depuis quand ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

-Depuis que je t'es vu, un soir à ta fenêtre. Je suis désolé de t'avoir espionner mais je te trouvais si belle, trop belle et trop douce pour moi, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai eu peur de l'échec et c'est pour ça que je n'ai eu le courage de t'aborder qu'hier.

-C'est plutôt Black Hayate qui t'a abordé ! Dit-elle en souriant timidement.

Roy sourit en retour comprenant qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus et la prit dans ses bras.

-Oh ! Riza ! Soupira-t-il en respirant son parfum à pleins poumons. Est-ce que tu veux bien dîner avec moi ce soir ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Bon, alors je vais te raccompagner à la sortie pour que tu puisses rentrer chez toi et je passerais te prendre vers 20h ça te va ?

-Oui.

Une fois au portail il la retint une dernière fois et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Tous encastrés dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre au premier étage, les hommes de Mustang les sifflèrent et applaudirent, ils entendirent même Hughes crier :

-Oublis pas de te marier maintenant Roy !

Celui-ci sourit une dernière fois à sa compagne puis regagna le bâtiment afin de remettre un peu d'ordre et de discipline dans son régiment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Dîner et plus si affinités.**

Le soir même à 20h précise, Roy était devant la porte de Riza. Il remis sa veste en place, tira sur un faux pli de son pantalon et trouva enfin le courage de frapper. La jeune femme lui ouvrit presque instantanément avec un doux sourire. Il resta figé devant sa beauté dans sa robe longue couleur saphir et ses petites chaussures noires. Ils étaient très chic tous les deux.

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui, une seconde.

Elle attrapa un long manteau noir et un sac à main et accepta le bras qu'il lui proposait en bon gentleman. Le trajet s'effectua sans un mot, ils étaient trop nerveux, l'un comme l'autre pour parler et savaient pertinemment que ce dîner déciderais du futur de leur relation. Roy l'emmena dans le restaurant le plus riche de Central où il mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien en évitant soigneusement de parler d'eux. Riza savait que tout se jouerait une fois qu'il la raccompagnerait et ne porta donc pas beaucoup d'attention au dîner. Mais une fois sur le pas de sa porte se fut à elle d'entrer en scène, Roy avait accompli son devoir en organisant complètement leur soirée et en la guidant tout le long du dîner maintenant c'était elle qui devait prendre le relais et décider pour eux mais il l'impressionnait tellement, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le courage de l'inviter. Si beau, elle le trouvait plein de prestance et de charme dans son costume noir et chemise blanche, il avait négligemment glissé ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et regardait le bout de ses chaussures d'un air rêveur. Quelques-unes de ses mèches d'ébène lui tombaient devant les yeux et elle avait envie d'y passer la main. Une chaleur étrange prenait doucement possession d'elle, c'était une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis des années : l'envie, le désir. Elle voulait le plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser fiévreusement, là maintenant. Elle voulait qu'il devienne fougueux, qu'il la guide et la pousse à faire des choses qui ne lui étaient jamais venue à l'esprit. Mais même si cette vague de chaleur montait toujours, elle resta calme et quelque peu distante.

-J'ai passé une excellente soirée.

-Moi aussi.

-Vous voulez prendre un dernier verre ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle eut peur que cette dernière question ne révèle un peu trop ses désirs cachés mais il se contenta d'incliner la tête dans une réponse positive. Elle déverrouilla la porte, le laissa entrer et se retourna, autant pour refermer la porte que pour cacher son excitation et son stress. Lorsqu'elle lui fit face, Riza n'eut même pas le temps de lui proposer à boire qu'il la plaqua contre le battant et l'embrassa effrontément mieux encore que dans ses rêves les plus fous.

-Pardon ! S'exclama-t-il en se dégageant soudain comme réalisant l'ampleur de son geste.

-Oh ! Non ! Lui assura-t-elle en se jetant elle aussi sur lui.

Elle l'entraîna tant bien que mal vers sa chambre tout en refusant d'interrompre leur série de baisers ardents. Il commençait déjà à la déshabiller quand ils passèrent le seuil de la petite chambre. Il avait abaissé les bretelles de sa robe et glissait ses doigts dans son dos vers la fermeture éclair mais elle le força à ramener ses bras vers l'avant en tirant sur sa veste noir. Puis, dans un mouvement brusque, elle fit sauter tous les boutons de sa chemise. Roy s'arrêta surpris par la soudaine ferveur de la jeune femme mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête, pas qu'il réfléchisse, elle voulait qu'il la prenne. Elle l'embrassa violemment en le projetant sur le lit puis fit doucement glisser sa robe le long de son corps, laissant son compagnon complètement béa. Elle le rejoignit ensuite et entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon avec les dents.

-Oh ! Bon Dieu ! Arrête ça ou je ne réponds plus de rien !

-Je n'attends que ça ! Murmura-t-elle en mordillant le haut de son caleçon.

S'en fut trop pour Roy qui se jeta sur elle. Quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre, frottant leurs deux peaux dans une brûlante caresse sensuelle. Riza s'allongea sur le dos et Roy s'agenouilla devant elle pour écarter doucement ses longues jambes en n'en embrassant chaque centimètre, une fois arrivé sur l'intérieur de la cuisse il se redressa pour y allonger son corps. Au contact de son sexe dur Riza frémit.

-Tu peux encore dire non. Lui souffla-t-il près à franchir le dernier pas qui les séparait vraiment.

Pour toute réponse Riza glissa un peu dans le lit rapprochant encore leurs parties intimes ce qu'il prit pour un feu vert. Il la pénétra alors le plus doucement qu'il put au vu de son excitation presque non maîtrisable. Elle gémit en fronçant les sourcils, cela faisait si longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé que ça lui faisait un peu mal, en voyant son visage légèrement tordu de douleur il stoppa net son mouvement.

-Non ! Ne t'arrête pas, ce n'est rien. Lui assura-t-elle en sachant pertinemment qu'il fallait simplement qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence en elle.

-D'accord. Accorda-t-il sans vraiment comprendre.

Il était vrai que les femmes qu'il « fréquentait » d'habitude n'étaient pas des débutantes dans ce domaine et il se sentait du coup un peu maladroit avec elle. Mais très vite, au fur et à mesure de ses va et vient, le visage de sa compagne se détendit et il finirent par prendre tous deux goûts à l'étreinte. Ce ne fut que très tard dans la nuit qu'ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Le plus dur maintenant pour Roy serait, comme l'avait fait remarquer Hughes, de la demander en mariage peut être dans quelques mois si tout se passait bien.

FIN


End file.
